The Good Stuff
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Trick or treat, smell my feet. Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care. I'll kiss you on your front porch stair. - belated Halloween one-shot


** Notes: I don't know. I've started writing in present-tense, and now I can't stop. It's really throwing me off. Send help. **

** Extremely late Halloween one-shot. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the candy mentioned in here. **

_{You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady} _

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sighs impatiently and taps her foot anxiously. She glances over at her small friend Levy McGarden, who was sitting on her front porch, then down at her watch.

'_7:52.' _she thinks, before crossing her arms.

"They're late." the blonde states in an agitated tone.

Levy smiles. "Well, you know how they are."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Oh _yes_, I know how they are. But we were supposed to meet Erza and Jellal almost half an hour ago, and I _really _don't want to be on Erza's bad side tonight. Or at all. Ever."

The short blunette chuckles before adjusting her black Shihakuso. "I'm sure they'll be here."

Her friend sighs and sits down next to her. "So, what made you decide to be a shinigami?" she questions, gesturing to the blunette's black attire and lieutenant's badge strapped to her arm.

Levy looks down and mumbles something, causing Lucy to raise a brow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said it's because I'm short." the McGarden girls cries, throwing her hands in the air.

Lucy blinks a few times. "H-hey, I'm sorry." she pauses. "So…are you Yachiru?"

Levy looks miserable. "That's who I'm supposed to be."

Her blonde friend observes her costume, the standard shinigami black Shihakuso, white undergarment beneath it, tabi - white parted socks, sandals, and a lieutenant's badge strapped to her arm. The blunette also wore a small skull-shaped barrette in her hair.

Lucy was impressed.

"You didn't buy that costume, did you?"

Levy perks up. "Nope! I made it myself! Well, besides the sandals and the barrette I'm wearing." she blinks a few times. "Are you Little Red Riding Hood?"

Lucy grins widely and gives her a two-thumbs up. "You bet. Although," she glances down at her crimson cloak and white sundress, "I look like a more adult version of her…"

Levy stares at the blonde's black Mary Jane's and long white tights. "At least you look warm. It's kind of cold out here."

Lucy is about to respond when someone walks up to her door. Both girls look up to see Macao Conbolt – who is dressed as a mummy - and his thirteen-year-old son, Romeo.

The blonde smiles cheekily and picks up the large bowl of assorted candy behind her. "Come on now Romeo, what do you say?" she teases.

He looks a little flustered in his vampire attire, and she can't help but think that it's cute. "Trick or treat." he finally mumbles, holding out his orange plastic pumpkin.

Lucy dips her head and laughs, placing some Kit-Kats and Snickers into the bucket, as well as a large Twix. Romeo looks momentarily stunned at the amount of sugary goodness that his neighbor has given him.

"Have you seen Wendy?" he asks bashfully, and Lucy and Levy almost give a fangirl squeal.

He'd always been sweet on the younger girl, and it was just so frickin' cute they couldn't help it.

The blonde shakes her head, her curls bouncing. "Sorry, I haven't. Natsu was supposed to take her out I think, and after that, he and I were supposed to attend a Halloween party, but they haven't stopped here."

He looks a little disappointed, and Macao laughs, patting his head a few times. "Come on son, let's go hit up Mira-jane's! She always gives out king size candy bars!"

And it's funny because he looks more thrilled about the candy than Romeo does.

The boy waves goodbye as his father drags him off down the street.

Lucy is starting to get impatient again when their old friend Cana Alberona appears. "Hey Lucy, Levy. Where've you been?"

Levy smiles. "Sitting here, waiting for the others to arrive."

The brunette makes a face before taking a seat beside them. "Late?"

"You know it."

Lucy really wants to go to that party, it seems, because she looks like she's ready to wring someone's neck.

Cana smirks and leans against her closed fist. "Lookin' good, Lucy. I bet Natsu would eat you right up."

And all three girls know there was hidden innuendo there.

"E-excuse me?" the blonde sputters, flustered, turning to face her friend. She's more than a little miffed to see that smirk on her face.

The brunette nods. "You heard me."

"I'm sorry, I don't think-," but Lucy is cut off by Cana's chortling.

"I saw Erza and Jellal on my way here. They're dressed as the Black Widow and Spiderman." Cana informs them. "They're such a cute couple, that I think I'm gonna hurl."

Levy manages to hold back a fit of giggles. "Wait until Erza hears that."

"Hey Luce!"

All three girls turn to see their missing friends standing on the blonde's lawn. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Juvia are there. Forty-five minutes late, but they're there.

Lucy stands and marches down her front porch steps to a certain pinkette. "Where _were _you?" she growls, poking his firm chest as hard as she can, although she knows it won't do any good.

Natsu rubs the back of his neck, and she knows it's because he's nervous. "Well, um-," he stumbles, "-we, we had a problem."

The blonde Red Riding Hood raises a brow and crosses her arms. "Oh? And what, _pray tell_, was that?"

Gray spoke up from beside the pinkette. "Oh, well-," she turns and glares at him.

"Did I _ask you_, Fullbuster?"

He shuts up, and she turns back to Natsu.

Damn, is he sweating?

Must be all those layers of clothes he's wearing.

Natsu clears his throat. "U-uh, yeah. Like I was saying. We had a problem. This idiot-," he motions to Gajeel, who is standing on his left side, "-forgot that we were all dressing up in a group, and so we had to find someone else for his part."

Lucy's brows crease as she looks between Natsu and Gray. Back to Natsu, then to Gray. Back to Natsu, then to-. "I don't get it." she voices after a while. "Who are you?"

Natsu grins, and Gray gives her a smirk.

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

Well, that would explain all the layers and plaid, but…

"Um, which one is which?" she questions as Cana and Levy join their group.

Natsu huffs and side-glares at Gray. "I'm Sam, and he's Dean." his glare turns into a pout. "I wanted to be Dean."

Gray smirks and crosses his arms. "Too bad, moron." he lifts his head. "I think I look fabulous in plaid."

Lucy ignores Gajeel's comment of 'Man, that's _gay_.' and tilts her head, crossing her arms. "Gray, you're not wearing plaid." she pauses. "You're not wearing _anything._"

He looks down, and – sure enough – he's in his boxers and a pair of hiking boots.

"_How-_,"

Gajeel grunts. "_Dude, _put some _clothes _on. That's public indecency."

Lucy turns back to her long-time crush. "So, what took you so long? I mean, to find a 'substitute' for Gajeel."

Natsu runs a hand through his spiky pink locks. "We couldn't find anyone."

"Obviously." Cana snorts, gesturing to the three teen boys. "Juvia's dressed as Konata Izumi, and Gajeel is-," she frowns. "What the hell are you?"

"What does it look like?" the gruff teen responds.

The brunette's eyes narrow. "I don't know what the hell you're supposed to be, that's why I asked you, idiot!"

Gajeel scowls at her. "Then what're you supposed to be? Some kind of renaissance fair gone wrong?" he points at her ankle-length blue skirt and white blouse, as well as the cameo choker around her neck.

Cana looks like there's steam coming from her ears. "I'm Elizabeth from Bioshock: Infinite, you uncultured swine!"

Lucy feels the need to step in before they start a fight – or at least an even bigger one than what's already taking place.

"So, since Juvia's Konata, and Gajeel is…whatever he is, then you didn't find anyone?" she questions.

A corner of Natsu's mouth quirks upward. "No – we had to improvise."

Lucy doesn't know if she wants to find out what he means.

But she decides to go ahead and ask anyway.

"What…what do you mean, 'improvise'?"

The pinkette grins. "This!"

He proceeds to pull a small figure out from behind him, and each of the three girl's jaws drop in shock.

Because there is a little girl in a trench coat that's obviously much too large for her, her navy tie is crooked, her white dress shirt – that's once again too large for her small frame – is wrinkled, and it hangs down over her just-above-the-knee black skirt. At least her black converse hightops are her size.

She looks more than a little miserable.

Lucy clamps her jaw shut and looks back up at Natsu. "You dressed Wendy as _Castiel_?!" she screeches in disbelief.

Cana is too busy laughing to say anything.

He shrugs. "There was no one else."

"You took your younger sister trick or treating like _that_?" Levy pipes up.

Gray smirks once more, pulling his red plaid shirt. "Yeah. And she got more candy than all the other kids. I think they were pretty impressed with our awesome planning."

"Or they just felt so sorry for her." Juvia mutters quietly, but none of the boys hear her.

However, her comment only serves to make Cana laugh harder.

"I-I…" Wendy mumbles, "I-I wanted to be a princess."

Lucy leans over and takes the twelve-year-old's hand, pulling her over to her side. "I'm not going to the party anymore. Wendy and I are going to have some fun instead because her older brother is an absolute _moron._"

"I'll come too!" Cana cries jovially, following Lucy up the blonde's front porch steps.

Levy smiles at Gajeel. "Sorry, I think I'll join them."

Juvia blinks a few times, looking between her beloved Gray and the other two boys, then back to the girls who are heading into Lucy's house.

"Sorry Gray-sama. Juvia is joining the other girls as well."

And the three boys are left on Lucy's front lawn wondering what just happened.

But sometime later, after Natsu returns to pick up Wendy after a fun night of cheesy scary movies, popcorn, and the younger girl's impressive purple plastic pumpkin – it actually took _three_ to hold all of her goods – full of candy, Lucy kisses Natsu.

Maybe it's because she's on a sugar high, or maybe it's because she's loved him as long as she can remember.

But she kisses him.

He's an idiot, sure. But he's her idiot.

And, it quickly turns into something more than PG-13.

Levy and Gajeel end up taking Wendy home that night.

* * *

**What did I just write? I don't even know anymore...**

** Just FYI, Juvia wasn't in the 'group' Natsu was talking about. She was free to dress as whoever. **

** This is really late, and we don't even really celebrate Halloween at my house, but whatever. **

** We give out candy, and I get to see some cute little kids every year, but that's about it. Besides having to put up with my dad's worries about our house getting egged or something stupid like that even though it _never happens. _**

** Stay cool, kids. **

** - Sonata**


End file.
